


When You Come Home

by MarbleAide



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes home to find Conner stopped by while he was at work to visit Tim for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Home

As soon as Clark comes home, he hears Tim sobbing. It might have been concerning if he couldn’t see through walls, but he can, so all Clark does is come inside, take off his shoes, and pull off his glasses. From the bedroom, he hears Tim give a long, drawn out, moan. Clark loosens his tie and follows the noise to the back of his apartment. 

Tim had taken something of a ‘day off’ though Clark knew that only meant ‘I’m going to work, but I also don’t want to get out of bed to do it’ so he’d left Tim in bed with his breakfast and coffee that morning, with a kiss to the forehead, promising he’d be home around six. Somewhere between then and now, Conner had shown up. 

“Having fun?”

Clark stands in the doorway and just watches as Tim looks over his shoulder, his entire body trembling. Tim’s face is pink, wet with sweat and tears, and his eyes look to be just about ready to cry again. He’s kneeling at the top of the bed, his arms tied at the wrist to the headboard with what appears to be two of Clark’s ties. Tim must have been giving Conner lessons because either the knots are actually holding or Tim just doesn’t want to get out, not really at least. That, or he’s so out of it he can’t think straight enough to get away. And, honestly, Clark doesn’t blame him. 

“C-Clark…” 

Conner’s between his legs, on his back laid out on the bed, with his hands at Tim’s hips to keep him in place as he eats Tim out. Clark’s got a perfect view with Tim’s back facing him. It looks like Conner’s been at it for a while now, hours probably, with how wet with spit Tim looks, how drenched Kon’s face is. He doesn’t even pull away from Tim to say hi, just keeping licking at Tim’s hole, his tongue flicking back and forth against red skin looking raw and used. 

Tim squeals when Conner pushes his tongue inside and Clark can hear the hard suction applied before Kon’s popping off with a smile. He doesn’t sit up, but he moves Tim enough that he’s not sitting on Kon’s face, which Tim feels entirely grateful for at the moment as he catches his breath.

“You missed all the really good stuff.” His clone says and lightly smacks Tim’s ass to make him keen and shudder, entire body hunching over until he can stop himself from shaking again. “‘Bout an hour ago I had him so desperate he was just humping my face wanting it. Fucked himself on my tongue until he came.”

Clark curses softly under his breath as he pictures that, pictures Tim moaning and desperate and bouncing up and down trying to get enough stimulation from Kon’s tongue along to come. He wishes he could have seen that, might tell Conner to take a picture next time. 

“Sadly, our poor little Tim here’s all dried up for now. Just shaking through orgasms– started crying about fifteen minutes ago.” 

Tim hiccups a little bit to emphasis the point, his eyes wet and big as he still has his head turned to look towards Clark, pulling at his wrists gently as if trying to reach out to him. Clark licks his lips, still just standing there watching. 

Conner gives another smack which gains a groan from Tim before he’s rolling out from under the other, leans up on his elbows as he reaches over and grabs Tim’s ass, pulls his cheeks apart to give Clark a perfect view of his hole, bright red, spit slick, muscles clenching on thin air. His cock is so hard in his slacks he’s surprised he hasn’t burst through them yet. 

“Wanna taste?” 

It’s cruel, Clark knows it is, but he can’t help himself. He moves up onto the bed and easily takes Kon’s place, rolling onto his back while Tim struggles a bit above him, pulling at his binds and muttering out little pleas on his tongue. 

“Just one more, Tim.” He whispers, gets his hands on Tim’s hips, rubs little circles into the bone. “One more for me, okay?” 

Tim’s eyes are red and wet still, fat tears piling up in them and finally falling, rolling down his face, but Tim’s slowly nodding, slowly giving his consent which Clark takes with a smile, draws Tim down to sit on his face, his tongue finding his hole easily. 

Poor Tim is loose, which means Kon’s been working him for hours now just slurping him up. It’s impossibly easy to slide his tongue inside, listening close to the way Tim’s heart beat speeds up and how his breathing starts to get rough. Kon’s just lying next to him, watching, keeping Tim spread a bit so he’s got a good view as he drags his free hand down to his own cock and starts pulling at himself lazily. 

“That’s it, show Clark how good you are while he’s off at work.” 

Tim gives out a low little moan, loves the opportunity to prove himself, to show that he can do good, and easily lets his weigh fall a little harder on Clark, lets his tongue push deeper inside as he starts grinding his hips a little bit. Tim gasps softly when Clark squeezes his hips harder, helps him move his body back and forth against Clark’s tongue. 

“That’s it, Tim, you’re such a good boy…” 

It’s a moment later when Tim’s practically wailing, squirming against Clark’s hold as Kon’s tactical telekinesis touches him, rubs at his chest and ghosts over his straining cock, hard again even when it hurts so much for him to do so. It makes fire run through his veins as his body quakes, shivers, made worse by Clark lapping at him, starting to thrust his tongue in and out, pulling back to bite at his already bruised rim. 

Conner groans, sees how wrecked Tim is, feels him under his touch, lets his hand speed up faster, his head falling back against the bed as he starts fucking his own fist. “God, babe, you feel so damned good like this.” He sighs out, presses further with his TTK and Tim’s panting, moving so much Clark has to hold him as he continues to fuck his tongue inside. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Kon to come, shooting off into his own hand, barely riding it out before he’s moved on to Clark. With the feeling of Kon’s hand on him, fingers wet with his own cum, Clark groans which only makes Tim jerk with the vibrations. 

Both Clark and Conner can tell when Tim starts coming. They can feel it in Tim’s pulse, in the way his body goes straight ridged and stiff, how he starts sobbing as the shocks of orgasm rack through him, but there still feels like no relief as his body has been wrung dry, as his cock twitches but nothing comes out. 

As soon as the shocks stop running through him and his muscles once more relax, Tim squirms again, pulls at his restraints. “C-Clark– Clark, please, Conner– Kryptonite, fuck, Kryptonite.” 

The word barely leaves his mouth and both of them are moving– Clark pulling away from Tim’s body and Kon retracting his powers, both going for one of the ties at the headboard and within ten seconds Tim’s free, slumping down against them both as they catch him, hold him. 

Tim’s completely limp in their grasp, his body still shivering however, so they settle him down on the bed, put a pillow under his head and Tim takes a minute to steady his breathing, get himself back under control. All the while Clark kisses at his head, down to his cheeks, wipes away any stray tears that fall. Kon makes sure Tim’s wrists are okay, that there’s nothing more than bruises before rubbing the circulation back into them. 

When Tim’s finally deemed okay and he’s come back into himself, he rolls over to greet Clark properly, kissing him fully before rolling over and doing the same for Conner. 

“Oh,” Tim says when he moves, pulling away from Kon’s mouth as Clark’s cock pokes at his hip. “You’re still–”

“Don’t worry about it,” Clark presses, runs his fingers along Tim’s sides before kissing his throat. “You should probably sleep. We can pick up after you wake up.”

Tim makes a sound of complaint in the back of his throat, but doesn’t actually argue, just settles back on the bed, snug between the two Kryptonians, and sighs. “Fine,” he finally says, closing his eyes. “But don’t start without me. I’ll know.” 

They both laugh, pulling the blankets up around Tim. 

Kon presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Of course you would.”

Clark wraps an arm around his waist. “Wouldn’t count on it.”


End file.
